devil_beaterfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MegaSmiley/Alex Avull
Alex Avull is based on the user alexdavid4 (aka Alliazu) 'Appearance' Alex Avull has black hair with a streak of red in it, black circular shades and wears a steampunk themed suit. Alex has 2 mechanical steampunk themed birds with him at all times who mostly serve as his pets to keep him company cause it gets lonely in his workshop with no assistants. 'Personality' Alex is very enthusiastic always wanting to show off his newest inventions and creations. Alex gladly sells or gifts his inventions to others not caring if they are used for good or bad aslong as they are used. During his work Alex can often drift off into his deep thoughts forgetting everything around him leading to a few accidents cause he walked into tables or walls. 'Backstory' Alex absolutely loves inventing new things aswell as creating stuff. When Alex went off to find new inspiration he stumbled upon an abandoned warehouse in a old industrial part of the city of Studdton which he turned into his workshop. After Reggie Pereskia collapsed Studdton's economy leaving the town to be taken over by Keido Corp Alex was approached by Keido Corp to sell his warehouse so they could turn it into another pizza restaurant. Alex refused their offer but told them if they were ever looking for some steampunk decorations to put in their restaurants he would gladly build some for them. Currently Alex is still in his workshop inventing new things. Note: 'Alex Avull is an independed character meaning he isn't part of any organization but he gladly sells, gifts or builds stuff for anyone who asks. 'Power Alex Avull has no known elemental power. Alex attacks using his inventions. Passive: ''"Scrap Hoarder" When an allie or enemy dies they will drop scrap which Alex can pick up. Allies drop 25 scrap, enemy bosses drop 50 and minions like bobanubs, general keido's and etc drop 10 scrap. Scrap is displayed on the right side of the screen in a small bar. The maximum scrap Alex can hold is 250 (Upgrade-able) '''LMB: '"Steam Bird" Alex sends out his steampunk bird (The one on the left flying in the picture) to attack. The bird homes in on the mouse and deals medium damage if it hits an enemy. The bird returns to Alex after hitting an enemy or surface (wall, roof, floor). If the bird hits an enemy it also gives Alex 20 scrap upon return. E: ''"Scrap Armor" Alex uses up 30 of his scrap to create an armor pack which he throws infront of him. The armor pack heals Alex or any allie who picks it up by 15% of their maximum health. (100% not ripped off from Torbjorn from Overwatch :U) '''R: '"Mechanical Assistant" '' Alex uses up 100 scrap to create a robot assistant with double Alex's health and slightly higher speed. The robot will stalk after the nearest enemy and swing his arm every 0.5 seconds. Whenever the robot hits an enemy Alex gains 15 scrap. There can be 2 robot assistants out at once. '''F: '"Full Steam Ahead" ''Alex uses up 200 scrap to build a train track going forward. The tracks goes for a large distance and will take 4 seconds to build fully or will stop automatically if it hits a wall. When the track is done building any enemy that walks onto it will become trapped in place. 1 second after the track has finished building a steam train will rampage over the track at high speed dealing high damage to any enemy on the track when it hits them. Alex is rooted in place for 1 second at the start of this move but can move around afterwards while the track is building. 'Trivia''' - Alex's last name "Avull" is Albanian for "Steam" (according to Google) - Worked together with Inechi Lovecraft once to create a steampunk version of MUTO2014. - I was looking through alexdavid's inventory of hats when I found the "BreezeKreig's ski hat" which made me want to make an inventor. Multiple hat changes later I ended up with a steampunk inventor :U. Category:Blog posts